


Fireworks

by AFCBrandon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Jealousy, Jon Snow POV, Massage, Oil massage, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Risky blowjob, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Still Westeros, Targcest is accepted by society, Teasing, Theatre room sex, car talk, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCBrandon/pseuds/AFCBrandon
Summary: Summer villa, massage table and oil, a restaurant, a home theater room and watching fireworks on the hood of a 69' Ford Mustang.In which Jon lusts after his aunt but is held back by her rejection 3 years past. Now, all he wants to do is show off his car while Daenerys just wants to relieve tension. A "chance" situation ends up spiraling Jon down a day of trying to (rather weakly) avoid steamy situations with Daenerys





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> The moodboard was inspired by "Extra Hour" by my_inked_asterism. 
> 
> Seriously, go read that fic. It's fantastic
> 
> This is my second story for my Modern Targcest collection. It's the 4th of July and I decided to gift this to the fandom before I end up binge-watching Stranger Things 3

The day was supposed to be simple. Wake up, eat breakfast, take Dany and himself to the beach in his car and come back home after a fun day at the beach. That was it. That was all that he had on his agenda. 

So, of course his car started misfiring the night before and Jon had taken it upon himself to make sure his baby was in top condition for the next day. One little misfiring spark plug that stalled his acceleration while on the highway. Ok, so maybe he could live with losing a bit of fuel efficiency for 24 hours, but Jon prided himself in his car and the condition he kept it in.

Long story short...he hadn’t tightened the ignition coil quite tight enough and he had paid for it dearly the next morning when he went to turn on the engine. His engine rattled and Jon turned it off quickly when he saw smoke rising from under the hood of his car. 

“What are you doing?”

He looked up from where he was tinkering with the motor and saw her standing at the doorway of the villa’s garage. She was wearing a white top that hung dangerously low at her cleavage, with a long flowing black polkadot skirt. Now, Jon wasn’t an expert in fashion but he was confident that she wasn’t exactly wearing swimwear for the beach. And going by how he could practically see the two twins at her chest, he doubted there was a swim top hidden underneath. If there was, then it would be a scantily immodest top. 

“Checking to see what damage I’m looking at” he grunted, twisting on the ignition coil to loosen it. 

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot. 

“Shit…” Jon muttered.

“What do you mean, “ _ shit _ ”” Dany asked him in a deadly voice.

“I mean that fuel managed to leak into the ignition coil…”

“Is that bad” she enquired.

Jon had to snort at that statement.

“If by bad you mean that we might go  _ kaboom  _ if I try to turn on the engine while there’s still raw fuel in the coil? Then yes, it’s bad. I have to dry out as much fuel as possible from the coil or else the spark plug will cause a combustion. Luckily I didn’t blow my engine when I turned it on earlier. Gods know that I don’t want to spend more thousands of crowns for another 385.”

“I thought that you already fixed this piece of crap!”

She was frustrated. He knew that. Still, it didn’t give her the right to speak ill of his pride and joy. He had spent nearly three years restoring his 429 Mustang and he had been so close to calling it quits every time he found himself having to fix another part of it. In all actuality, he probably shouldn’t even call it a restoration. He had practically built the entire damn thing from the ground up. The only thing he had kept from the “project” car he had originally bought was the chassis, and even that needed new scraps of metal to be welded. 

Yes, everything from the new flooring, to the seats, to the new fuel tank was all in credit to his hard work. He had gone to his friend, Gendry, for some help every once in a while, leaving the electrical wiring and major engine work to him but Jon was still credited to over eighty percent of the work put into her. 

“Ok, first off, she isn’t a piece of crap. Secondly, I did fix her. Everything about her is brand spanking new. The problem was my fault, I admit that. I’m sorry. But you also need to understand that I’m not the one that told you to wait for me instead of going with my father.  _ You  _ decided to come with me.”

She bristled at his words and fire appeared in her gaze. 

“In case you didn’t notice, Jon, but Rhaegar rented an excessive amount of beach equipment for the day, causing them to have to use the backseat and the cargo space to pack.  _ That  _ is why I chose to go with you to the beach.”

He ignored her, walking over to the trunk of his car. He kept a few rags there, and he came to the innovative decision to wrap a cloth of rag around a screwdriver and clean as much gasoline as he possibly could. 

“I guess I’ll call us an uber” she sighed, turning to go back inside.

“I’m not going” he declared.

She paused in her steps, and turned around to look at him with wide eyes.

“What” she asked, her voice going higher in octave.

“I’m not going. I have to clean out the injection coil as much as I can before I leave the inside to air dry. Then after that, I’ll monitor how much fuel is left in the slot every half hour before I retighten it over the spark plug.”

“But-but can’t you just clean it out now and then come with me? I’m sure it’ll be dry by the time we come back from the beach.”

Jon shook his head as leaned over the cylinder with the exposed spark plug, inserting the covered screwdriver to wipe around the pitted area. 

“Long drive in traffic as I sit in silence doing nothing while the driver tries to make small talk and you browse your phone... or fix my car and maybe polish it” he pondered. “Mm...I think I’ll fix my car and  _ maybe  _ polish it.”

“But I can’t go alone! Not wearing this” she gestured to her outfit.

“Why not?” 

“What if the driver just peers at me through the rear view? What if I get raped?!”

He thought her comment was ridiculous but chose not to tease her as he saw emotion on her face. He guessed that there was some sort of genuineness to her fear. 

“Then put something over” he said simply. 

“That’s not going to stop a rapist!” She exclaimed with a stamp of her foot.

“Then request a girl.”

She scoffed at him.

“Sure, because women can’t possibly rape other women. How sexist is that? Besides, the app doesn’t let you request gender.”

“The chances of you getting raped by an Uber driver are tremendously slim. Either get the Uber or don’t.”

“A slim chance is still a chance” she hissed.

“You know” he sighed, “for someone that was getting onto me because she really wanted to go to the beach, for some reason you  _ really  _ aren’t trying on going.”

“I just don’t want to go alone,” she muttered. “Is that so bad?”

He didn’t respond, instead focusing his attention on the task at hand. He had already cleaned most of the gas that had leaked, but he wanted to make sure he got as much as possible; so he went in for a second cleaning. 

He heard her sigh, turning in her steps to leave into the villa his family vacationed in during the summer. It was a shame to see her leave, but Jon loved seeing her go. It gave him a nice view of her swaying hips in that damn skirt.

I guess it was time for him to face the facts. Daenerys was his aunt. His father’s baby sister. His grandparents’ baby daughter. And he was more than attracted to her in every possible and conceivable way. 

He sighed when he heard the door close, and he stepped back to take a look at his car. It was shiny enough. Not perfect, but still one of the hottest cars on the street if he took it out for a drive. Jon decided he would just wipe his car from the inside, making it smell clean.

He decided he would  _ not  _ think about bending his aunt over the hood of his car, and lifting her skirt to fuck her raw and from behind.

“Alright, Jon” he told himself, “let’s get this beauty looking fresh and clean for the ladies.”

Though, he only wanted one girl in particular to compliment his car.

-

Rhaella had been the one to call. Jon could hear the conversation from the kitchen, where he was fixing himself a sandwich. Dany was sitting on the couch, watching TV and unaware of his presence from behind her as she spoke to her mother over speaker.

“Hello?” She asked, scrolling through her social media on her phone.

_ “Hello. Dany, where are you two?” _

“At the villa” she huffed.

_ “What? Why?! You two were supposed to be here over an hour ago?” _

“Well, we would have but Jon’s car broke down and he didn’t want to take an Uber all the way to the beach.”

Jon rolled his eyes.

_ “It broke down? I thought he restored it.” _

“Apparently not. I guess he didn’t know what he was doing when he was tinkering with that rust bucket.”

_ Ouch. _

That was hurtful. Come after him, but leave his baby out of this. 

_ “So, you two won’t be joining us?” _

“No, mother.”

Jon heard Rhaella sigh over the line as his father’s voice argued with his uncle in the background.

_ “That’s a shame” Rhaella told her. “I was hoping for all of us to have fun as a family. Rhaegar and Viserys are arguing… again. And your father insists on leaving them to it.” _

_ “We raised them as best we could Rhaella. They’ve been fighting for over twenty years, and they’ll fight for twenty more.” _

It was his grandfather’s voice. Aerys Targaryen. Jon heard that he’d been a stern man when raising Rhaegar and, for a short time, Viserys, but it all changed during the year of his and Daenerys’ birth. 

It was strange. It was obvious that there was some sort of history and possible physical abuse because Rhaegar still seemed to hold a grudge against his father while his grandmother would slightly flinch whenever his grandfather would rage (which wasn’t very often). Viserys claimed that Aerys would beat the entire black and blue before his birth, but Viserys was full of shit in Jon’s opinion. 

Aerys still held onto the traditional values and believed in the Targaryen way. He believed in marrying within the family to keep the bloodline pure. A thought process that was scoffed upon by his father. Rhaegar constantly told his father that it was time to leave their incestual tradition in the past and find love with whom they pleased. This declaration was said constantly due to Aerys’ ardent wishes. 

If there was one person that would look upon Jon’s desire for his aunt favorably, it would be Aerys. He had expressed the thought to Rhaegar and Rhaella once in the past over dinner. To marry Jon and Daenerys to one another, or at least bring up the idea. It had caused a major fight between his father and grandfather and the topic of them never came up again. At least, not to Jon’s knowledge. His grandmother had stayed silent but she had taken Rhaegar’s side without hesitation and Jon noticed the way she slowly moved away from her husband in fear. 

Viserys also voiced against the idea but only out of spite. Viserys held to the same idealism as Aerys and had sought out his little sister until she had rebuffed him aggressively. And what could Viserys do? Dany was the princess of the family and Rhaegar sure as hell wasn’t going to let his baby sister get bullied into a relationship. Least of all by his brother, who reminded him of his father. That was also ironic because Aerys never once forced Dany into anything. Now, she couldn’t go off and do what she wanted but she had a little more leeway than the most daughters that were “daddy’s little girl”. 

As for Daenerys? She completely laughed at the idea, ridiculing the thought of being wed to him. It wasn’t even the fact that she was his aunt and that he was her nephew. Not the fact that they’d practically grown up as siblings with a 9 month age gap. No, it was just simply the idea of being married to  _ him _ that made her laugh. 

At the time, he was single. Fresh out of high school and ready to take on the world. He was driving his father’s spare car while looking at a classic Ford Mustangs in need of restoration. He looked at 65’s, 67’s, 68’s and 69’s. Then he looked at a 70’ and 71’. Ultimately, he decided on a 69’ Mustang, but was still torn between a 302 or a 429. He had initially decided on a 302. The parts would be easier to find, which meant that he’d have a fully working car by the end of the year; maybe even sooner with the help he planned on getting. 

Then that conversation happened and Jon was left with a silent and broken heart. 

It hurt. Hearing the girl of his affections laugh him off and practically hurt his ego. “Too small” was what she had said about him, if he remembered correctly; along with “not my type”. Before that, Jon had prided himself in his self esteem, telling himself nothing could hurt him. He had grown motherless, his mother dying at childbirth due to complications. If that wasn’t bad enough, the circumstances surrounding his birth were of question. There was no wedding and, though Westeros had evolved vastly over the past few centuries, he was punished for it. Constant calls of bastard. The Stark family rarely spoke to him, distancing themselves because of his relation to the Targaryens. 

The world had learned to accept and exceptionalize the Targaryens when it came to incestual marriages. The North, did not. 

But still, he was subject to the calling of “bastard” by the local bullies when he was growing up. It didn’t matter who his father was. How important his family was in the country. Both his grandfather and father were litigators but even they couldn’t protect him from the bullying. Not that Jon ever went to them for help. Just...what could he do? It’s not like the other kids were lying. 

So, he grew a thick skin. An armor made of dragonhide, impenetrable by some lowlife kids whose parents didn’t know how to discipline them. What could anyone do to him? Who could possibly hurt a dragon? 

_ Another dragon. _

He knew that now. He learned that when he was so easily dismissed by  _ her _ . He remembered putting on a fake smile when she said that, and excusing himself to meet the owner of the 69’ body he was looking for. 

He could still feel the growing cracks in his heart with every step he took away from her.

And when he bought the jalopy 69’ boss 302, Jon had already made plans of his own. His grief and anger causing him to decide on an engine swap. He needed to distract himself, so building the best possible car he could seemed like the best option. And it also helped his cause that the project mustang that he had purchased was going to shit.

He bought  _ everything _ brand new. He didn’t go around scrounging for used parts or a used 429 engine. Instead, he went to factories and custom ordered them. The engine? It was no longer made. But with the right enough money, someone could make it. And that’s how he got over his heartbreak. Every free chance he had, he would spend in the garage, restoring and tinkering with his baby. 

He heard that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else. He supposed he did. There was Ygritte. Then there was Val. Finally, there was Arianne. With Ygritte, he just couldn’t see himself spending eternity with her. All that lovey dovey stuff. Val? He ended up prioritizing his car. Arianne? She was definitely the best of the three. It was simply a carnal and physical relationship. You scratch my back, I scratch yours. And they had  _ a lot  _ of itches. One of the dangers of friends with benefits was the risk of someone catching feelings. He wondered if it was Arianne because he certainly hadn’t desired anything more than what they had. Who knows? In the end, Arianne ended up leaving back to Dorne and they ended their relationship the way it started. 

That had been a few months ago. Now, all he had left was his car. 

And deep lying feelings that he thought he had buried for a woman that didn’t want him. 

“Sure, thing. Love you mother. Bye.”

Jon realized he had completely spaced out, missing the rest of whatever Daenerys and his grandmother were talking about. 

He ate his sandwich in silence, observing Daenerys as she sat on the couch and watching the tv. 

She began to rub one of her shoulders and she groaned as she tried to find a comfortable position. He tried to ignore the way her body looked as she stretched to try and alleviate whatever discomfort she was in.

“You look tense” he called out to her, finally making his presence known.

She flinched as she looked back towards him, startled at not realizing that he was there.

“Jon!” She exclaimed. “How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to hear you call my car a “piece of crap” and me an inept mechanic.”

Her cheeks burned at the revelation and she huffed with her arms crossed as she turned away from him.

“Also,” he continued, “I was here to hear you tell your mother that  _ I  _ did not want to take an Uber to the beach.”

“And…” she told him, rather weakly, “what of it? I didn’t lie.”

“You also didn’t tell the entire truth” he responded, walking over to an armchair that was located adjacent to the sofa she was seated at. 

He plopped down in the chair and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I told you already. I don’t want anything bad happening to me.”

“Fair enough” Jon responded offhandedly.

Though, he doubted anything would have happened. The odds were so damn slim.

“Is the car fixed, yet?” 

He looked over to her, but she avoided his gaze and kept hers trained on the tv in front of her.

“Almost. The ignition coil should be dry enough already, but I’m going to give it another half hour to be safe. Then I’ll just tighten it and voila, she’ll be ready to drive.”

She nodded at him, a frown on her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” she responded quickly.

Too quickly.

“Boyfriend troubles?”

She scowled at him.

“What business is it of yours?” 

He almost backed down by the venom in her voice.

“So that’s a yes” 

“No” she spat.

“Don’t sound too convincing…”

“Fuck off”

“Whatever” he shrugged.

Jon took out his phone and began to scroll through it, checking his messages. There was one from Arianne and a few from Grenn, his best friend. There were also a few other notifications but he chose to ignore those in favor of checking the messages from the two people that actually bothered to text him.

There was nothing of note. Arianne was texting her usual flirts but Jon already knew that she had found another fuck buddy over at Sunspear. Grenn sent him some videos of him doing wild shit at some party he was at. He responded to them with whatever came first to mind and returned the phone to his pocket. 

Daenerys was staring at him. Those beautiful blue eyes of her watching him as he leaned back against the armchair. 

“What?” he questioned. 

She shook her head, ignoring his question. However, she didn’t stop staring. So, he asked again.

“What?”

“Nothing!”

His jaw clenched at her attitude.

“Obviously there’s something if you keep staring! And what’s with the attitude? I thought you said you weren’t tense.”

“I said it wasn’t boyfriend problems. Not that I wasn’t tense” she retorted.

He stared at her with a deadpan gaze. 

“Ok...so are you going to tell me what has you tense?”

She looked away from him and he saw her cheeks turn redder. He was ready to drop the entire conversation until she turned to him again.

“I really wanted to go to the beach. I’ve been stressed out and I thought perhaps a walk on the sand as I smelled the sea air with the sounds of the waves would help relieve a bit of stress” she told him.

He tried to find a witty way to respond to her, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it at the genuine sense of tension in her voice.

“That’s why I snapped at you earlier. I’m...sorry.”

He gave her a surprised look, taken aback by her sincerity. Ever since that day when she laughed at the prospect of being with him, they hadn’t spoken much. But when they did, their conversations usually fell into arguments that left them not talking to one another for days on end until they were forced to make up by either Rhaella or Rhaegar. Their circumstances had been one of the reasons why Rhaella, and Jon and pretty much the entire family, had been surprised when Daenerys voiced her opinion that she should ride with Jon to the beach due to all the equipment that Rhaegar had rented. Rhaella and Rhaegar had been happy at her decision while Jon simply had a feeling of skepticism toward her. 

A Dany that acted nice to Jon was a rarity in itself. A Dany that apologized to him? May as well go and check the lottery.

“Also...you’re not a bad mechanic and your car isn’t crappy. I know how much work you put into it and how late you would stay up when you were fixing it. It’s a nice car…” she whispered.

This was pathetic.

Not the apology. No...that was...nice. And...sweet? 

No, the pathetic was the fact that he was beginning to harden in his pants at the soft voice she was speaking to him in. If that wasn’t bad enough, he was wearing sweatpants. 

_ No, no, no! This needs to stop. She made herself quite clear on her view of him.  _

“Uhh...thanks. And yeah, she’s really beautiful.”

And just like that, her mood darkened.

“Who?” She asked him with an undertone of venom.

“My car” he said, puzzled by the sudden defensiveness in her stance.

He was left even more confused at the relaxation in her posture at his words.

“Oh… yeah. It’s a nice car.”

The air around them had strangely turned awkward and Jon was desperate to end the silence around them. He thought about teasing her like he normally did, but thought against it. Instead, deciding to relay the kindness she had displayed earlier.

“So, you’re tense about something. Right?”

She looked into his eyes before nodding, and he had to fight the blood flowing down to his little trooper as he took in her lovely face with his chocolate irises. 

_ Technically pupils and they’re black but whatever. _

“You want a massage?”

The question was innocent. There was absolutely nothing dirty going through his mind as he imagined her under the caress of his hands as he worked away the stress from her body.

“ _ What?!”  _ She half-yelled half-choked out.

“A massage. Do you want one?”

“You want to order me a massage?”

Jon shook his head.

“Nope, unless you know a masseuse or masseur that just so happens to be available at this very moment and can get here in 30 minutes or less. And speaking of getting here in 30 minutes or less, when’s my old man and the family coming back?”

She stared at him with a confused, and somewhat nervous, gaze as she processed what he had just said and asked.

“They won’t be here for another few hours. They plan on having lunch and returning to the beach for another two hours before returning.”

He nodded at the information. That made sense, he thought. His family usually did spend a long period of time on their vacations. More so on the beaches where they could feel the warmth of the sun. 

“And if you’re not going to order a masseuse for me,” she continued, “then why did you offer?”

Jon rolled his eyes at her question.

“Because  _ I’m  _ the one that will be massaging you.”

“What?” she whispered, her eyes wide at his declaration.

“What? I’m a licensed masseur.”

“Since  _ when _ ?” 

“Since a year ago” he chuckled. “I needed a job on the side while I fixed my car. So, I got my license. Felt like the smart thing to do at the time.”

“How was that smart?”

“You like to ask a lot of questions, you know that?”

“Just answer it!”

“Alright! I chose to be a masseur because I didn’t need to go to four years of school to get my license. It paid decently and it gave me a reasonable schedule for me to work with. Happy?”

“Oh.... I guess that is smart” she admitted to him.

He smiled as he lounged further into the chair.

“Yup,” he said with a pop of his lips. “So, do you want the massage or not?”

She began to chew on her lower lip, and Jon grimaced at the feeling of his cock stirring once again. He really hated the way his body responded to her most minute mannerisms. He was in half a mind to retract his offer but she already started to slowly nod her head.

“Alright. I’ll take it.”

He forced a smile on his face as he shifted his legs, using a trick he learned in high school by flexing his arm. It worked and the blood began to rush  _ away  _ from his penis.

He stood up from the chair and made his way towards the garage.

“Where are you going?” She asked him.

“To my car. I keep my massage bed in the trunk.”

“In your trunk?”

He turned to her with an annoyed expression.

“Yes, in my trunk. That way I don’t forget it. What? Should I operate a “bring your own table” service?”

She flushed but hot anger boiled in her skin.

“I didn’t know you went to clients homes. I thought you just worked at a building like a regular masseuse.”

“Huh? Really? Then why did you accept my offer? If you thought that then I would just order a masseur because I’d have to take you to wherever I worked in order to give you a massage.”

“You could’ve just massaged me while I laid on the couch” she snapped.

He shook his head at her naivety.

“That wouldn’t work. I need a flat and firm surface to help with the balance. You would just sink into the cushion and I wouldn’t really get anywhere.”

She nodded at his words and stood up from her seat to walk towards her room, while he continued to walk towards the garage.

“I’m going to undress and get the towels” she called over her shoulder.

He paused.

_ Undress? Wait a minute… _

He so badly wanted to tell her it wasn’t necessary. That he could massage her, while she still wore her clothes, just fine. But his traitorous mouth wouldn’t speak.

“And I like the oil to be warm,” she told him, disappearing behind the door of her bedroom.

Only one thought went through his mind as his cock began to strain, once again, against his sweatpants.

_ Fuck. _

-

He didn’t know what was taking her so long. When she said she would undress, Jon assumed that she’d be wearing a simple bathrobe; and he doubted that towels were half a mile away. So, he waited by the propped up massage bed with a bottle of oil sitting in a bucket of hot water. 

She said she liked her oil warm and he didn’t exactly know how to do that. Normally he used lotion when he massaged people, but she requested warm oil...so he was doing the best he could do.

She came out a while later wearing a white robe, leaving all sorts of imaginative images to run through his head. She walked over to the massage bed and placed a few rolled up towels at the foot of the bed. 

Clearing his throat, Jon asked her if she had ever experienced a massage before. She nodded her response, teetering on her feet as she stared at him. His brain acted deceased for a few moments until he realized that she was waiting for him to turn around so that she could lie down on the table. 

Complying with her wordless request, Jon turned around and waited to hear the soft movements as she laid and got comfortable on the massage table. As soon as she stopped fidgeting around, Jon turned around and felt himself suck in a breath She was lying atop the table, bare save for only a set of black lace panties and a folded towel covering her breasts. She rested her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes.

Jon chewed on the inside of his cheek as he moved closer and closer to her side of the table. He didn’t know why, but he muffled his steps as much as possible. He began to reach for the bottled oil in the hot water bath, when he suddenly had a very naughty idea. A very  _ bad  _ idea that he shouldn’t have listened to. He pulled his phone out and opened the youtube app, searching for a particular song he had come across as a joke with a few friends at masseuse training.

_ Llewellyn & Leora - Tantric Sexuality _

Dany’s lightly eyes fluttered open when the music began to play over the bluetooth speakers in the room. She turned her blue eyes over to him and questioned him with her stare. He should have stopped it then. He should have shut the music off and ended this entire thing. 

But he didn’t. Instead, he walked over to the bucket with the oil and began to shake the bottle once it was within his hand. He avoided her gaze as he opened the cap and hovered it over the midriff of her body. He hoped to the Gods that it was warm enough.

Her towel clad chest moved up and down with her breaths, catching slightly when the viscous liquid made contact with her body. He moved the bottle in a wayward motion, from her midriff down to a few centimeters from the lining of her panties. Placing the bottle back in the bucket of water, he stood back and watching the oil drip down her sides and onto the leather mattress of the table. 

Moving gently towards her, Jon placed his hands onto the smooth skin of her stomach, slowly dragging them in various directions and he told himself that it was simply to spread the oil evenly onto her. Though, was that true? He doubted it. 

Finally deciding to end his perverse thoughts, Jon spread his hands wide, lining his thumbs together at the midsection of her abdomen, and began to apply pressure as he slid them up towards her chest. He stopped just as his fingertips grazed the underside of her breasts, causing an undetectable shiver in her body, sliding his hands apart as he ran his hands down the side of her curves and bringing them back together right as he reached her waistline. 

He grabbed the bottle once more and squeezed a line of oil up and down her legs. He ran a hand down her leg, spreading the liquid once more and stopped at the ankle of her foot. Now standing at the end of the table, Jon rubbed the top of her feet with his thumbs and slowly moved down to her toes. Running his fingers through her toes, he lightly squeezed her digits together. He went to her other leg and repeated the same motion. 

After he set her other foot down on the table, Jon placed her feet together and cupped each leg, within a hand, at their ankle. Moving up, Jon applied pressure. He reached her thighs and he moved his thumbs down towards her inner thighs, causing a soft moan to escape Daenerys’ lips. He flinched his hands away, and Dany opened her eyes to look at him with confusion. 

“Uh…” he cleared his throat. “Could you turn over? So, I can get your back.”

She looked at him with an emotion in her eye. It almost looked like...disappointment, but Jon quickly shook his head at the idea. He wasn’t going to give himself any false hope. And even if she  _ did  _ like him in the way he wanted (which she didn’t.), he still wouldn’t reciprocate her affections. Because she had hurt him all those years ago 

He turned away from her, giving her ample privacy for her to flip onto her stomach.

“Ok…” she said shyly, “I’m ready.”

He turned around, meditating internally as he laid his eyes upon the bareness of her back, the smooth pale skin glistening with oil that had dripped under the crevices between her body and the leather beneath her flesh. 

Still, he opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of oil on her legs, repeating the same motion he had with the front part of her. However, he changed his technique when he reached the soles of her feet by closing his hands into fists and using his knuckles to dig into her. A small moan of gratitude was the only answer he needed to know that she had enjoyed his technique at relieving tension. 

He worked his way up her body once again, stopping his hands right at her thighs and beneath her round arse. He ignored the sound of Daenerys sucking in a breath when Jon skipped over her oil soaked panties and hovered over her bare back with the warm bottle of oil in his hand. 

Oil appeared on her body once more, but Jon quickly pressed his hands to her before he could see the oil drip to her sides. He spread his hands apart once more, this time lining his thumbs along her spine before he applied pressure as he slid his hands upwards. She groaned under him when he reached the blades of her shoulder, making him focus his attention on that particular area. 

He was having difficulty reaching her from one side of the table, so he moved the head of the massage bed and directly in front of Daenerys’ head. She wouldn’t be able to see the wood he was currently sporting in his pants, but she would be able to see his shoes if she looked through the opening where her head rested. He prayed she kept her eyes closed. 

Gently grabbing her shoulders within his hand, Jon began to rub her muscles in circular motions, applying more pressure as he made it closer and closer to her neck. 

“Gods…that feels so good” she whispered. 

He didn’t respond. He simply tried to control his breathing as he ignored the dull ache of his length. 

The ache only grew when he started to massage the muscles in her neck, eliciting soft moans from her mouth. 

“Right there” she told him. “Yes... _ yes. _ ”

_ Focus. _

He finished with his movements and walked back to the middle of the table where her back was. Pressing his hands in the same position he used before, Jon guided them smoothly down her back and towards the waistline of her lace panties. 

Finishing the back of her body, Jon took a deep breath as he stepped back. Flexing his bicep, he felt the blood leave his cock and leaving him limp. 

“Alright” he managed to get out in a rasp voice. “That should do it…”

“Wait” she cut him off. 

He cursed internally when she pushed herself onto her elbows to look back at him from her position. It looked  _ very _ familiar in terms of the insinuation of it. 

“I always get a full body massage,” she said.

Silence.

“What?” He choked out.

“A full body massage” she repeated.

Her face was something meshed between adorable and sexy. Long flowing platinum hair that contrasted the dark curls that Jon had bound in a bun. Her lips were plump and her eyes were almost childlike in their large violet-like nature. 

“I-I just gave you a full body massage” he stammered.

Though, he knew what she meant. Dread and excitement coursing through him when she shook her head.

“You forgot my chest” she told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

A protest formed on his lips but died in a choked grunt when she quickly flipped over, displaying her milky orbs that each held a rosy bud. Two rosy buds that looked very pebbled at the moment. 

She closed her eyes as she settled comfortably on the massage bed, waiting for him to comply with her final request. 

“Are you sure…” he asked.

She didn’t open her eyes when she nodded.

Intaking a deep breath, Jon grabbed the bottle of oil and hovered it over her breasts. They were spread apart, drooping to her sides as gravity took place. What felt like hours of being frozen in place was only merely moments. He eventually pushed through his stupor and squeezed a glob of oil between her. 

Warming his hands, Jon pressed down on the valley of her breasts and began to massage upwards toward her clavicle and avoided on touching the soft looking mounds. He saw her fidget and wriggle, her eyebrows furrowing together when he passed over the object she desired for him to touch. Perhaps it was reliving a few old memories, a green boy still living inside him, but he ran his fingers around her breasts, taking care not to actually run his hands over them and squeeze. 

He saw her rub her thighs together and he knew then and there that there was no more denying it. She wanted him. Or at least  _ something  _ with him. A cruel idea formed in his head and he fought down a smirk as he began to plot his vengeance.

Jon finally cupped one of her breasts within his hand and gently squeezed, lifting a thumb to a pebbled nipple as he fiddled with it like a joystick. She began to moan under his touch, clawing at the leather in her grasp. He moved onto her other breast and repeated the same motion, fondling and tugging at her. It wasn’t a massage. It was full on sexual foreplay at this point but that was exactly what he had intended. He would tease her and give into her wishes. All until the end. That’s when he would end it.

That would be his revenge for the heart she had broken all those years ago. 

Satisfied with her writhing, Jon finished his work and stepped away from her form. He ogled her one last time before trying to make his exit.

Attempted exit.

She opened her eyes, leaning up on her elbows as she stared at him. He gave her a small smile, a cruel voice speaking in his head.

“Well, that’s that. A “full body massage”...just like you requested. Alright, I think I’m going to go ahead and hit the hay-”

She grabbed the waistline of his sweatpants and pulled him towards her. He was taken back by her sudden boldness that he wasn’t prepared when she sat up on the table and brought his head down for a heated kiss. 

He wanted to push her away. To bite down on her assuming and invasive tongue. To break her like she had broken him. But his traitorous body did not listen to his thoughts, instead choosing to pull her nude form close to him and growling into her mouth when she slipped her hand into the waistline of his pants. 

He wasn’t wearing any other undergarments. So, she immediately made contact with the velvety skin of his cock, eliciting a hiss from his mouth as she wrapped her hand around him. She released his lips, and he could only breath in place, slightly lifting his shirt so that she could plant kisses down his abs. Using her free hand, she tugged down his pants and freed him to the sexual atmosphere of their living room. 

Her hair was slightly damp from the oil on the table, and it clung to her face as she began to plant kisses along his base. He looked up to the ceiling when she neared the head of his length, feeling her warm breath and soft kisses upon his skin. He finally moaned when she reached his sensitive tip, smearing the precum on his cock with her lips. It also didn’t help his cause when she slightly puckered her lips and massaged his tip with the inside of her lips. 

He couldn’t take it. He had to stop it. He needed to stop it. 

But he just couldn’t. 

“Oh...fuck Dany…”

She had finally taken him within her mouth, enveloping the entire head while stroking him with her right hand. He became even more vocal when she slid more of his length inside her warm and wet mouth, expertly using her teeth to lightly graze him as she bobbed back and forth. 

He thought that things couldn’t get any better until she released him from her grasp and sucked him down her throat until her nose met with the skin covering his pelvic muscles. He couldn’t help himself. He had to grab a fistful of her hair as he helped her deepthroat him. 

There was nothing better than this, he told himself. No one had ever blown him this good. The closest to this heaven was Arianne but even she paled in comparison at the way Dany worked him with her tongue and throat. 

He looked down at her, observing her cheeks as they puffed out and sucked in as she worked him. Her lidded eyes and plump lips stirring something within him. 

Jon began to tightly fist the locks of hair within his grip, and Dany paused in her motions at his tip, looking up at him with her bright eyes. Even when her blue irises met with his dark and chocolate ones, she kept her mouth open for him. Her message and permission clear.

He began to thrust into her, causing her to moan around him as he fucked her face. She began to gag on his cock and saliva dribbled down the corner of her lips but he didn’t once stop his assault. He felt his cock begin to twitch inside her, both of them knowing that he was close to his climax. She began to push on his abdomen, trying to allow herself a bit of air, but Jon brought her head down roughly, sliding his cock down her throat and emptying himself into her.

She shut her eyes tightly, making swallowing motions with each spurt of seed as he relieved himself. She gnawed lightly onto his meat and he knew that she couldn’t go another second without breathing. Pulling himself out of her mouth, he was unsurprised when he saw that he still had a few spurts left in him. It had been a few months after all. A heaping amount of saliva trailed down from her lips as semen erupted onto her face. 

Jon felt himself slightly collapse onto her as his cock began to limp... and the situation had finally dawned on him. 

Except that this time...his body responded.

Lifting his pants back over himself, Jon quickly turned around and practically sprinted to his room. Leaving a confused and hurt Daenerys in his wake. 

-

Jon was currently fixing his hair in the rearview mirror of his car. 

Rhaegar had texted him a few hours after the...incident, that they were half an hour from coming home to the vacation villa. Jon rushed to the living room, which was thankfully empty, and disassembled the portable massage table and took it back to the trunk of his car. 

Once the family had arrived, Rhaella called for Jon and Daenerys as they both had decided to hole themselves in their rooms. Jon came out of his room with a tentative step. He avoided eye contact with the platinum haired woman in the room. Well, the one that had his cock down her throat only a few hours ago. 

He was nervous that his family would somehow be able to tell, but they were blissfully unaware as his grandmother informed them of their plans to go and eat at a restaurant before coming home and watching a movie in their theatre room. Daenerys readily agreed with her mother while Jon feigned starvation and agreed to accompany them. They had decided to come home instead of meeting them because they didn’t know if Jon’s car would be ready for the travel. They had planned on emptying all the equipment from the SUV for all of them to take but luckily Jon’s car had already dried during the lengthy wait. 

He had checked his wrist watch and found that it had already been 1 pm. 5 hours after they had originally left in the morning. 

Now it was 2 pm and Jon was currently outside the restaurant, tussling with his hair. Daenerys had decided to go in the SUV instead of with him and Jon couldn’t really blame her. He had run off the moment he emptied himself into her sweet little mouth. If a girl ran off after he had just gone down on her, Jon probably wouldn’t want to talk to them either.

He blew out a breath of air in frustration when he decided he was getting nowhere with his hair. Stepping out of his mustang, Jon walked through the doors and into impending hell.

-

They were already seated when he walked in. A table for six people set out with one vacant seat.  _ His. _

Rhaegar and Aerys were seated on opposite ends of the table. Rhaella sat next to her husband while Daenerys sat beside her and adjacent to Rhaegar. Viserys took the seat next to his father, leaving him with the seat beside him and next to  _ his  _ father. The vacant seat across from Daenerys.

Jon had kept awkwardly silent, only interjecting when his father tried to include him in conversation, however, always managing to avoid eye contact with the woman across from him. That didn’t mean he didn’t notice the outfit she had on. 

A grey shirt with a white collar that hugged the curves of her waist along with a matching grey skirt. He couldn’t see below the table but he imagined that she would be wearing heels of some sort.

Their time at the restaurant was finally ending, dessert being pushed from their mind as the family simply sat at the table to let the food settle in their stomachs.

“So, I was thinking about a movie night when we get home. We haven’t used the theatre room in a while and I thought it would be a good idea.”

Rhaella was excited at the suggestion she put forth and looked over at the faces of her family for confirmation.

Rhaegar and Dany smiled their approval, as they always did, while Aerys simply gave a curt nod. Viserys mumbled a “whatever”, leaving Jon the only one to still answer.

“Jon? Are you in?” 

He looked over at his grandmother and straight into her eyes. They were similar to Daenerys’ but just different enough for Jon not to panic as they bore into him.

He gave a half smile and nodded his approval. 

_ Best of both worlds. _

“Wonderful” Rhaella clasped her hands together in happiness. “You can even choose the movie since I know you rarely every did so in the past. Daenerys always did manage to convince you to watch whatever she wanted.”

His smile became tight as he thanked his grandmother at her consideration before turning down and looking at his empty plate. 

He spaced out from the conversation, racking his brain for a solution as to how to survive an entire summer with the woman who had blown him earlier. A woman that happened to be his aunt. But most importantly. A woman that had previously expressed a desire to not be with him.

“...but I’m also saddened that you two didn’t manage to join us at the beach. However, I heard that there was a light show…erm no, a firework show later tonight.”

“Really? I would  _ love  _ to see the fireworks” Dany told her mother.

“I knew you would. That’s why I think either Rhaegar or Viserys can take you down to the beach where they’re hosting it. Or perhaps on top of one of the hills, so that you can get a beautiful view and peaceful privacy while doing so.”

“Jon can take me” she announced suddenly.

He looked up at her for the first time during their meal. She gave him a short glance but there was a smile playing on her lips as she did so. 

“His car is already fixed so he should be able to take me.”

Rhaella smiled at her daughter before turning to him. 

“Oh, that would be wonderful! Jon, I know you dislike going to these sorts of things but I promise that you won’t regret watching fireworks under the summer sky by the beach. No! On top of the hill. And you have to take your mustang! It would almost be straight out of an 80s movie. A classic car, fireworks in the air and two people sitting on a mustang.”

Rhaella seemed happy at the idea. So happy that he didn’t have the heart to tell her that two people sitting on a car looking up at fireworks usually meant a couple. And he doubted that she would have suggested this trip if she knew what her words insinuated. He doubted it even more so if she knew that while they were away, Jon had been massaging her daughter’s bare form with his hands before her daughter went ahead and massaged his cock with her throat. 

Speaking of his cock. 

Jon turned sharply to Daenerys as his grandmother went on about how good it would be for them to go see the fireworks together. She was looking at him with lust filled eyes, a small and sultry smile dancing on her heart shaped face. And the nude colored lipstick on her lips only added to the possible fantasies of it leaving stains upon his skin.

However, it was the feeling of his cock that had caused him to look at her. Rather, the foot, clad inside a wedge sandal, pressing against his groin. He was frozen in his seat, nodding dumbly at his grandmother’s words. He looked away from Daenerys eyes to try and focus back on Rhaella’s questions.

Big mistake.

She applied more pressure to her foot, not to the point of pain, so as to shift his attention back to her.

He gave her a pleading look, begging her not to do this in front of their family. But she wasn’t obliging to his wishes and it wasn’t like their family noticed what she was currently doing under the table. 

Daenerys lightly sucked in her lower lip to bite before releasing it in a dramatic fashion. He could see her lightly running her tongue behind her parted lips and the message to him was clear.

_ I sucked your cock.  _

And her eyes. Her gorgeous blue eyes. They held nothing but sin and danger behind them.

_ And I’m going to do it again. _

_ _

_ _ “So, will you go Jon?” Rhaella asked him.

Daenerys removed her foot and she looked over to her mother with an innocent gaze.

“I’m sure you two can talk a lot about the past and how close you two were. Maybe even catch up on all the missed time these past few years.”

He wanted to reject the offer. To deny Dany the satisfaction of winning.

“Definitely” Daenerys interjected, “me and Jon have  _ a lot  _ to talk about.  _ A lot  _ to do.”

His blood ran cold at the implication, but Rhaella simply smiled and nodded in blissful ignorance. He  _ really  _ needed to reject this entire proposal. He needed to go back to his room and sleep the day away.

But just like his body didn’t respond to his thoughts earlier. His mouth didn’t either.

“Sure. I can go.”

-

Movie time. That’s what it was. Movie time.

Their “dinner” had ended a short while after Jon was coerced by Daenerys’ foot. Luckily, Dany had decided to ride back home in the SUV rather than ask to ride with him, giving him enough time to settle himself on the drive home. He had been the last person to arrive at the restaurant that Rhaella chose but the first one to leave as soon as the bill was paid for.

He made up an excuse that he was simply leaving ahead to set up the theatre room and pick a movie. The majority of his family ate his bullshit up for what it was but Dany simply smirked as she watched him walk away towards his car. 

He hadn’t looked back, but he  _ had _ felt his phone vibrate in his pocket making him pull it out in curiosity.

_ Your ass looks great in those dark wash jeans - Dany _

Jon had looked up from his phone, through his windshield to find the text’s sender. She was nowhere to be found. He cursed, turning on the car’s ignition and backed out of the parking spot to head for home.

And that’s how he now found himself sitting alone in the dark and empty theatre room of the villa. Jon had already set up the TV and speakers, and he had already chosen a movie for the family to watch. John Wick. A movie series that he was a  _ big  _ fan of. He didn’t know if his family was into this sort of movie. Hell, he didn’t know if they even knew the series, but his grandmother let him choose and this was his movie of choice. 

The theatre room was located in the basement of the villa, with accent lighting located behind the tv. The TV was a large 85” TV, its size in accordance to the distant seating of the couches. There was one long couch where the majority of the family sat and an elevated floor where a single cuddle couch was located. Jon hated sitting too close in a theatre-like environment, so he opted to always sit at the back. When he was younger, him and Dany would play together and sit behind the family, giggling as they talked about the fun things they used to do. However, just like everything else in life. That changed too and Dany eventually began sitting with the rest of the family in the front row, Jon still choosing to sit at the back.

He heard voices coming from above him and he knew that they had finally arrived. Sitting comfortably in the lone cuddle-seat, Jon grabbed the remote and pressed play on the main menu.

They came in, one by one, each of them taking their seat on the couch below him. He smelled a faint aroma of popcorn and heard the rustling of candy wrappers, and it let him know that they had made a detour at the store before they came here. 

“What did you choose?” Aerys asked him.

“John Wick” Jon answered.

“John Wick? Hmm...i heard it was a good film” Aerys said in a gruff voice.

“It is. It’s my favorite movie series right now.”

Aerys nodded and didn’t ask any questions.

“Oh, I hope it isn’t too violent” Rhaella whispered from beside Aerys. 

Every man in the room rolled their eyes.

“The more violent, the better” Viserys spoke up, earning a smack on the shoulder from his mother.

“Too late if it is” Rhaegar said, “Jon had the pick and this is what he chose. If his taste in movies is as good as his taste in cars then I’m sure we’ll be in for a treat. Where’s Dany?”

Jon looked over to the people sitting on the couch and realized that his father was right. Where was Dany? His grandparents, father and uncle were all sitting comfortably on the couch but they would soon begin to cramp together when his aunt arrived.

“She said she was going to get cherry soda from the fridge” Rhaella informed them. She then lifted her drink in the air and motioned to the other drinks his family had in their hand. “We already bought ours at the store.”

They quieted down and watcher the opening sequence of the movie, ignoring the sound of the door opening as Dany walked down the stairs. Once she came into his peripheral view, Jon glanced over and took note that she was still wearing her same grey outfit from before and those damn wedge sandals that she had molested him with. 

He turned his eyes back to the movie playing and would have kept them there if the platinum blonde didn’t continue getting closer and closer in his vision. Jon turned to look at her and he reached out when she offered a 20 oz bottle of cherry coke to him. He accepted it with a smile, but his smile dropped when she patted his leg.

“Scoot” she ordered.

He frowned at her but complied nonetheless, allowing her to take a seat next to him in the now cramped cuddle couch. 

Perhaps “cramped” wasn’t the right word. It’s what a cuddle couch was for. It was meant for two people to sit in with a cup holder on each side. However, the last time they sat together in the theatre room was well over 10 years ago and Jon was 21 while she was about to turn the same age in a few weeks. There wasn’t enough room for them to sit comfortably apart from each other. True to its name, the only way for their viewing to be manageable was for Jon to rest on the armrest while she cuddled with him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He refused to do the same. 

“Why are you sitting here?” he whispered.

“Because I wanted to…” she answered, looking up at him with her blue pools. 

He didn’t answer back, instead opting to let himself go into the movie.

They sat there in silence until the scene where John Wick was gassing up his car came on.

_ “Nice car” Iosef Tarasov said. _

_ “Thanks” John Wick responded, hanging up the gas nozzle back on the station. _

_ “Ford Mustang” Iosef continued, smoking a cigarette in his mouth. “70’?” _

_ “69’” John answered. _

“Is that the car you have?” Dany asked him in a hushed voice.

Jon nodded.

“Supposed to be. We both have a Boss 429 but the one used in the movie is just a 302 with a 429 body.”

“Oh...why didn’t they just use a 429 or call it a 302?”

“Because a 302 is such a common car. As you can see, Iosef really wants the car because it’s so rare. The only rare mustangs from 69’ were the 429 cobra jet engines. But, because they’re so rare, a movie company isn’t going to let such an expensive and unique car be put through hell.”

“So, it gets destroyed?”

Damn.

“Uh...spoiler” Jon whispered.

It was but technically only until John Wick 2.

“Anyways” Jon continued, “the 302 and 429 were similar save for the engine and hood. All they needed to do was slap the numbers 429 on the side, give it a 429 hood and pass off the 302 as a 429. Make sense?”

He looked down to her and gave her a questioning gaze. She kept her eyes glued to the TV screen but nodded nonetheless.

`~

They were currently watching the scene of John Wick showering while Viggo, Iosef’s father, sang a harrowing song.

“Action sequence coming up” Jon whispered excitedly.

“Loud?” She enquired.

He looked down at her and shook his head, making her look at him with disappointment. He tried to decipher the meaning of her look but chose to ignore it when John Wick began to kill the home invaders.

~

He finally knew why she asked if the sequence would be loud when the Red Circle sequence came up.

“Best action in this movie starting in a minute” Jon whispered excitedly, once more.

She looked up at him with a glimmer in her eyes.

“Loud?” She asked again.

He nodded his head carelessly and looked at her with a smile.

“Oh yeah.  _ Loud _ ” He responded, clueless to her intentions.

Oh, but he learned her intentions real quick when she gave him a devious smirk. 

“Dany?” He questioned when she snaked her hand from his waist and towards the crotch area of his jeans. “What are-”

“Shh” she whispered, making him freeze when she began to rub him through the fabric. 

She adjusted her sitting position and moved both her hands to his button, undoing it and sliding the zipper down. He could only watch in silence and horror, moving his eyes between her and his family sitting only a few feet away from them. 

Jon bit back a gasp when she sprang his cock out of his boxer briefs (he had worn undergarments this time) and took it within her hand. She gave him a few slow pumps and she smiled sultrily as she moved down from the couch and onto her knees, resting atop the carpet of the elevated floor. 

Jon looked over to his family on the couch, their eyes glued onto the screen of the building tension. John Wick was currently in the bathhouse of the club with the song,  _ Think _ , by Kaleida playing in the background.

_ They were distracted. _

He slid down slightly on the couch, giving her better access to reach his length with her mouth. She smiled at his action and pressed a gentle kiss under the head of his phallus. He hissed slightly when she began to blow cool air around him, his cock twitching from anticipation in her hand. 

He locked eyes with her once more, chocolate eyes staring into azure. He reached a hand down and threaded through the hair at the back of her head, gently pressing down onto him, prodding for her to take him within her mouth.

_ Please _ .

He begged her with his eyes but she simply licked up and down his base, blowing cool air onto the saliva trail on his skin. 

He was in limbo. Purgatory. Somewhere between heaven and hell. She was teasing him with her movements, fucking him with her eyes as she lidded them halfways. 

Suddenly, the action in the movie started causing loud gunshot noises to fill the room. And that was all Daenerys needed to finally take him into her mouth. 

He groaned when she began to suck him, pumping him with her hand as she did so. This would not be a repeat of before, where he began to fuck her throat aimlessly for his relief. She was completely in control of their encounter this time, ignoring the pressure of his hand on her head as she chose the pace of her movements. 

She released him with a wet pop, smiling at him with her nude stained lips. She stroked his length in slow motions, rubbing his sensitive tip against her bottom lip before taking him whole once again. He groaned when he felt himself slide down her throat, and tried to buck further into her when she began to slide him out. She dug her nails into the skin of his thigh and gave him a warning look. He assented to her and allowed her to control the pace as she pleased.

She licked the saliva around her lips and gazed at him with unhidden lust as her pumps became faster. 

He groaned and his breathing became uneven when he felt his climax beginning to bubble. She saw his actions and took him back into her mouth, and he threw his head back when she bobbed head from his root to his tip. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and that thought became true when he felt himself twitch inside her mouth.

With a spasm of his hips, Jon moaned as he spurted his seed into her mouth. She sucked and drank every drop from him greedily until he started to become limp in her mouth. He began to look around in panic, boring his eyes into the back of the heads of his family as Dany tucked him back into his boxer briefs and zipped up his pants.

His family was enraptured completely by the action on the screen that had finally reach its conclusion.

He thanked the Gods that the noise had been loud and had drowned out his moans.

She snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist once more as she entwined her legs within his own. It was a dangerous action. Perhaps not the same repercussions if they had been caught a little while ago, but it still would have exposed the “new” nature of their relationship to the people within the room.

_ What relationship? There is NO relationship between you two. This is as simple to just giving into your desires.  _

That’s right. There was nothing between them. He had gone months without sex and she probably needed something to distract herself with since she had left her boyfriend back in King’s Landing. What his name again? Drogo? No, that was her other boyfriend. Daario? Yes, that was it.

This was just two attractive people being cooped up in a space together. 

_ Two attractive people that are aunt and nephew. _

Two attractive people that are aunt and nephew AND Targaryen. 

Yes, that was it. This was over. Once the movie was over they would go back to being normal. They would avoid each other as much as possible and they would head back to King’s Landing and back to their regular lives.

Daenerys reached for a bar of candy and took a bite from it.

“Mmm” she said, “sweet n’ salty.”

-

When he had said that it would be over after the movie, he had completely forgotten that he had agreed to drive Daenerys to the fireworks later that night. So, it was understandable, in his mind, to berate himself for his stupidity in accepting the proposal his grandmother had practically forced onto him with her sweet voice. 

He was currently waiting in the garage, the garage door open for him to stare at the dusking sky as he leaned against his car. 

He heard the door that led into the house, open, and he turned towards the noise to see Dany walking towards him with a small smile on her face. 

She had changed out of the grey outfit, that she had worn earlier, and into a light blue dress with roses patterned all over. At her waist was red leather belt looping into a sort of buckle at the center. Now, normally Jon would have laughed at an outfit like that being worn, but the occasion seemed to fit and she did look beautiful in it. Then again, she always did. 

His eyes went up to her face and he noticed that she had bound her hair back in a bun, she wore ruby earrings held by a gold chain in her earlobe. Her makeup looked the same as it had before but he thought that the shade of lipstick was a bit darker than before. He raked his eyes down and noticed that she had also changed out of her sandals and into a pair of white stilettos. One thing was for sure, he severely hoped that she wouldn’t attempt to touch him with that shoe. 

“Ready to go?” He asked in his usual gruff voice.

He was wearing the same black t-shirt with his dark washed jeans, his outfit complete with black leather high top sneakers. The socks were also black.

Yes. Black was very much his color. 

The only difference to his appearance was his hair. He had used a  _ tremendous  _ amount of pomade to slick his hair back in the style that it currently was, his smooth and pale face framed by his dark beard and eyebrows.

“Yes” she said shyly with a nod and he finally noticed the pink purse in her hand. 

He leaned off of his car and walked to the passenger side, opening the door for her to get in.

“Thank you” she told him, genuine gratitude in her eyes as she slightly bent at her knees to sit into the leather seat.

“No problem” he responded.

Closing the door behind her, Jon walked over to the driver side and proceeded to get into his car; starting the engine with the turn of his key. 

“You may be related to two lawyers but that isn’t going to stop the law from pulling us over if they see you don’t have your seatbelt on” Jon teased.

She blushed as she scrambled for the seat belt to her upper corner, Jon doing the same as they buckled themselves in at the same time.

“You want to connect your phone?”

She turned to him with a questioning gaze.

“Your phone. Do you want to connect it to the aux or bluetooth” Jon clarified.

She looked surprised as she looked at the buttons on the radio.

“Oh...uhm. That’s not the original radio, is it?”

He smiled at her question.

“No. I bought a radio that had a classic feel but also had modern features. Look at the dial, can you imagine having to tune through the station one by one?”

She smiled back at him as she pulled out her phone to look for the bluetooth to connect.

“What’s the name of it?” she asked him.

“429 BT Radio.”

“Got it!”

“Alright then. I guess we’re ready to go…”

Jon put the car into reverse and slowly backed out of the garage and onto the street. Daenerys played some of her favorite pop music and they rode in silence towards the fireworks show. When they were a few minutes out, Jon asked her if she wanted to go by the beach or look at the fireworks on a private hill that their family owned.

She chose the hill.

Jon drove slowly on the hilltop and he cut the engine once he was satisfied with a certain spot that overlooked the beach where the fireworks would start to pop. When he had turned off the engine, he kept the keys in, with the windows rolled down, so that her music could continue playing on the stereo of his car. 

They sat in silence, and Jon checked the time on his phone after a few seconds.

“Looks like we’re a little early…” he muttered.

“Yeah. 30 minutes early…”

They both turned their heads and looked at one another, both of them breathing slowly.

“So…” she started, “how have you-”

He cupped her face and lunged forward, kissing her in the front seat of his car. She was surprised for only a second before she began to respond eagerly to his kisses. Jon moved one of his hands to hold the back of her head, deepening their kiss as his other hand went down to her waist to pull her over the gearbox and closer to him.

He broke the kiss, pulling away from her as he decided to leave the inside of the car. The music turned off as soon as he opened the door, but he ignored it to walk towards the back of his car. 

_ Stupid. Why would you do that? _

He opened his trunk and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. A blanket. He closed the trunk and walked to the hood of his car and draped the wool fabric, that he had found, over the warm hood of his mustang. 

_ You know why you did it. _

He walked over to the passenger door and opened it to come face to face with the woman sitting in the seat.

“Jon? Are you ok?”

He grabbed her by her curves and pulled her onto her feet. She tried to speak once more, but only a yelp escaped her lips when he lifted her off the ground by her arse. She didn’t have any other choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Holding her with one hand temporarily, Jon closed the passenger door and made his way over to the front of his car and set her down on his hood.

She didn’t release him from any of her grip, instead kissing him once she had been placed safely onto the wool blanket. He began to paw at her, holding her firm in his arms as he pushed her onto the hood. He broke the kiss a few moments into their session and he began to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, eliciting soft moans from her mouth. 

He didn’t want to ruin her dress. It looked and felt expensive. But at the same time, he had already seen most of her already. He pulled her into a sitting position and he slid a hand to the zipper at the back of her dress, pulling it down. Not the entire way, but enough for him slide the straps down her arms and bunch the dress under her breasts. 

He didn’t know if it was the fact at being naked in the public air, or maybe she was just cold, but it seemed that a sudden wave of shyness hit her as she covered her breasts with her arms. Jon moved his hands to a wrist and effortlessly wrenched her arms apart, allowing him to lower his head to a breast and latch onto one of her peaks with his mouth. 

“Oh...Jon” she moaned, relishing in the feeling of his tongue swirling around one of her nipples as if it were the shift to his car. Each swipe, each flick of his tongue was like shifting her into a new gear. And when he bit and pulled at her, it was like setting her body into overdrive. 

He pulled away from her saliva coated nipple and moved towards the other breast to repeat the process, planting a trail of butterfly kisses across her chest as he did so. He felt her tighten her legs around him, rubbing their groins together; and it was her moan of pleasure that made him leave her two mounds alone to focus his attention to the pot of honey between her legs. 

However, when he moved his hands to the hem of her dress, Dany slightly resisted against him and he stopped in his movements. He attempted to back away from her but she shook her head as she kept her legs wrapped firmly around him.

“I need to feel you” she whispered.

She tugged at the black fabric of his t-shirt, and Jon moved his hands to his collar, pulling on it to remove his shirt. He tossed his shirt carelessly to the side, no thought whatsoever on where it had landed, and she took a sharp breath as she studied the taut skin and muscles that he hid within. She placed a soft hand at the individual packs of his abdomen and marvelled in their feeling under her touch.

“Happy?” he asked.

She raised her eyes to him, and he clenched his jaw at the painful feeling of his hardened cock strained by the tight denim material twitching at her lust filled gaze.

“Very” she whispered.

Their lips met once more and Jon moved his hands to the hem of her dress, pulling it just above her waist. He really hoped she wouldn’t be mad afterwards at what he had done to her dress. He broke their kiss once more, and he pulled her legs off of him to look at the white silky panties she had on. He knew that the dress complimented her eyes and lipstick. He also knew her white stilettos had to match with something. 

Jon grabbed the waistline of her panties and pulled them down her legs, twirling them in a circular motion off of her stilettos. She sat up slightly and balanced herself on her elbows to see him get down on one knee, spreading her legs apart by the back of her knees as he pressed his nose against the tuft of silver hair above her slit and inhaled. 

She whimpered slightly, attempting to bring her thighs together but failing due to the strong grip he had on her legs. His lips and beard lightly grazed her glistening folds, and he fought the urge to immediately plunge his tongue between them. 

“Please” she begged him with a whisper. 

He moved his hands down to her outer thighs and squeezed them around his head, but he simply dug his nose further into her scent and avoided her soaking center. She moaned in response, and attempted to thrust against him. That’s why he had squeezed her thighs together, to avoid giving her control. 

He pulled his head away slightly, spreading her legs apart once more. He moved his thumbs to spread her petals apart, exposing her entrance to him. He knew that he was going to feast on her, that much was certain. But when he saw the tightly puckered hole beneath, he felt an overwhelming desire to taste all of her. He closed his eyes and leaned into her, and Daenerys bit her lip in anticipation. However, he didn’t know if she had expected for him to run his tongue from the slickness, that had dripped down, into her cheeks and up towards her slit. 

Judging from her gasp, he would assume no.

Daenerys threw her head back when he pressed his tongue against the puckered ring of muscles of her arse, and ran her fingers through his hair, messing it up from its slicked form. 

It was a strange feeling and taste, but it certainly wasn’t bad. He wondered if she had ever done this before. He finally managed to penetrate her tight muscles and she moaned at the feeling of his tongue inside her orifice. However, writhes and bucks came when he moved a thumb to her nub; him rubbing her as he wriggled his tongue inside her. He was sure that she had experienced this before but if she hadn’t, then she was truly enjoying it as more of her juices flowed down onto his tongue from her slit. 

He couldn’t resist, he began to move his tongue up from her arse until he finally reached her pink and fragrant folds. 

“Oh...yes...yes…” she whimpered.

He flattened his tongue, licking as much area as he could as he slowly made his way upwards. He could feel her entrance throb under his pink muscle but he continued with his long drag anyways. Once he had reached her clit, he replaced his thumb with tongue as he slithered it around her nub. 

Her moans and whimpers turned to cries as her writhes became more aggressive. 

He stopped his assault with his tongue and he placed his thumb upon her once more. Her earlier reception to his tongue inside her arse gave him an idea, so he sucked on his longest finger before he placed the tip of it along the tight pucker muscles. 

“Have you ever felt this before?”

She shook her head.

“No…” she whispered, “no one’s ever fingered me there before. Or licked me either…”

His eyes widened at that information, surprised with how open she was to it and how well she had taken it. It only burned a bigger fire inside him.

“I’ll take it slow” he told her and she nodded in response.

He pushed his finger inside her arse, feeling the wrap of her muscles around him and he allowed her time to adjust around it. Once she had given him the go ahead, Jon pulled his finger out to the nail bed before plunging it back to his knuckle. He repeated this motion as she began to moan softly. He wondered if she could take a double assault.

He started to rub her with his thumb again and she started to squirm, rolling her hips as her moans became louder.

_ Can you take a triple assault, Dany? _

Lowering his head, Jon thought that he should win an award for what he was about to do. He closed his mouth on her cunt and she began to yell in pleasure when he parted her folds and entered her with his tongue.

“Jon” she cried, “Jon! Oh, Gods! I’m so close!”

It was true. Perhaps he shouldn’t be awarded for how quickly she was to her peak after the trifecta assault but it he still thought it somewhat impressive to pleasure her three different ways. 

She dug her hands into his scalp and shoved him away as she clenched and started to gush her juices into his mouth. He fought against her grip, moving his hands, from their multitasking, to the back of her thighs to pull her towards him.

She sobbed atop the car as she convulsed, her body flushing as he drank her fluids greedily like she had done for him. 

He pulled away from her and he wiped his soaked face with the back of his hand before moving to undo the button and zipper of his jeans. He didn’t pull his pants down, instead only pulling them (along with his boxer briefs) enough to give his cock freedom. His length sprang in the air and he palmed himself, giving himself a few strokes as he watched her finally settle.

Her chest moved up and down with her breaths, and she watched him as he stepped towards her. He let his cock bounce freely in the air, and she shivered when she felt his cock rub against her, and he grabbed one of her legs in his hand. Jon angled himself by leaning and placing one knee on the bumper of his car, and he placed the leg within his grasp on his shoulder. He grabbed his cock with his free hand and placed the tip at her entrance, eliciting a gasp from her. Jon wrapped an arm around the balanced leg on his shoulder and used his free hand to hold down the leg still on the hood of his car. 

Finally, he pushed himself inside her wet heat and she moaned as she felt his thickness spread her apart. Her muscles pulsed around him and Jon stayed still, breathing sharply as he felt her tightness around him. He pulled back a few shallow inches before thrusting back into her. He repeated these thrusts until he couldn’t control his desire to feel more. He pulled back halfways and thrust himself back inside her, their bodies making light claps as they met with one another.

“Jon…” she moaned, placing a hand upon his chest as her other hand was her balance on the car.

“Dany…” he grunted.

They could stay like this. Connected and disconnected only halfway. Blissfully losing themselves in this half pleasure. 

But he couldn’t. And if she knew how much length he was keeping from her, he knew she would scream for him to fill her whole.

Jon continued his halfway thrusts for a few more times before pulling himself out to the tip. And when he rammed himself back inside her, she collapsed onto the hood of his car as her screams of pleasure filled the nighttime air. 

“Yes! Yes! So, good! Yes!”

He began to moan and growl, and he tested her flexibility when he leaned further onto her. The hand of the arm that was wrapped around her leg on his shoulder found her breast, and he squeezed as he thrust like an animal inside her. 

“Dany… Gods, Dany” he moaned.

“Jon” she sobbed. “My Jon…”

Her flexibility was tested to its limit as he leaned all the way to her and crashed his lips on her. His cock twitched inside and he fought to keep from erupting inside her. However, she soon clenched around him and she caressed his face during their kiss as they orgasmed with one another. He didn’t notice the heel of her stiletto digging into his back as he finished his last few thrusts. 

Jon rolled off of Daenerys and onto the hood beside her. They gasped for air as they stared up at the night sky beside each other.

-

“Wow...that was” she said.

“Yeah...amazing” he told her. 

She nodded.

They had already dressed, the fireworks beginning in less than five minutes after they finished scrambling with their clothes. Jon simply needed to zip his pants back up and find his shirt while Dany needed to find her panties and put her arms back through the straps of her dress.

However, Jon told her to simply stay put and he helped her dress once he had finished dressing himself. Dany smiled cutely as he helped her with her dress, but they came dangerously close to fucking once more when he began to kiss her exposed breasts.

“Jon” she had moaned. “We can do this later...when we get home.”

He had needed more convincing as his hand found itself between her legs. 

“Jon…”she gasped. “Please, I want to see the show. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

He had removed his hand from her legs and he stopped suckling her, but she did not push him away when he brought her close for a kiss.

Zipping the back of her dress, Jon then grabbed her silk panties, which surprisingly had caught on his bumper and avoided the grassy floor. She dangled her feet in front of him, aiming for the leg openings of her panties but Jon still had to stretch the fabric around her stilettos. Once he had her panties around both ankles, Jon slid them up her legs and towards her center. 

“Thank you-”

He had began to rub her through the silk.

“Jon…” she moaned throwing her head back, giving him access to attack her neck with kisses.

She didn’t fight him, instead only helping him rub her. She circled her arms around his neck and held clutched his head when he began to suck on her pulse. 

“Don’t leave a love bite” she whispered.

It was too late for that. He only sucked at her flesh harder and when she whimpered and attempted to close her thighs around his hand, he knew she was close.

The crotch of her panties suddenly became more drenches than before as she convulsed under him. He laid her gently down onto the blanket and he lied down next to her. 

They stared up at the dark sky, both of them knowing that the show would begin in 5 minutes or less.

“ You know...I didn’t think that our first time would go like this” she admitted beside him.

“Yeah...I-wait...what?”

He rolled over onto his side as he looked at her in confusion. She rolled onto her side to face him as she looked at him with a small smile.

“I always thought we would do it during Christmas or maybe your birthday.”

“But…”

“I know” she cut him off. Her expression became dark with anger and envy seeping into her eyes. “You had Ygritte. Then Val. Then Arianne.”

He blinked at the venom she said each name with. She looked at him and sighed.

“I guess I shouldn’t blame them. They couldn’t have known.”

“Known what” he whispered.

She looked at him with a steely look.

“That you belonged to me.”

_ Wait...what?!  _

“I’m sorry...could you repeat that?”

Daenerys rolled her eyes.

“You belonged to me, Jon. Well,  _ belong _ to me.”

_ No. No he did not! He very much did NOT belong to her.  _

The memories of her laughing at the proposal of them together came forth in his mind.

“You said that you didn’t want to be with me…” he told her gruffly. “Don’t you remember? When grandfather brought it up to Rhaegar when I had just graduated high school. That was only 3 years ago.”

She scoffed.

“ _ Only. _ ”

He narrowed his eyes at her and she sighed once more, but she placed a caressing hand on his cheek.

“Jon...I was 17. It wasn’t so much that I didn’t want to be with you. It was more that I didn’t like father talking about choosing someone for me  _ without  _ my consent.”

He huffed his doubt and she narrowed her eyes in response.

“If you remember that, then why did you go ahead and let me blow you?  _ Twice!  _ Why did you let me fuck you with my mouth? Why did  _ you  _ fuck me when I had love in my heart?”

He saw hurt in her eyes and he exploded.

“Because I loved you!”

Her eyes widened.

“I loved you. Always. Even growing up. Perhaps it was wrong. I didn’t grow up with my mother and your mother was practically my own. We grew up as siblings, and perhaps it's wrong to want to love my sister. But I knew we were Targaryens and that it was ok for us. Especially since we were only nephew and aunt! When grandfather came to my father I was happy! I was happy at the thought of marrying you.”

He shrugged her hand off his cheek and he sat up. 

“And then you said that you didn’t want that. Not only that, but you laughed at it. Laughed at the idea. Laughed at  _ me _ .”

He looked down at his shoes in silence. She never spoke up.

“So...I needed to distract myself. Leave the thoughts of you alone. I bought this car and I decided that I was going to do everything myself. I was going to fix and restore her until she looked like she should. Then  _ no one  _ could laugh at me. No one could laugh at the thought of me. I built a 429 because I knew even the mustang guys would have to respect me as I passed them in their 302’s. Was it shallow? Yeah. But it would work. It  _ did  _ work. Today was the first proper day I took her out for a drive and if you could see the looks of envy as I drove by. If you could see how many people finally noticed me. None of them laughing or sneering at me as I drove down the street. If only you could see all the woman getting ready to line themselves up at my feet. Suddenly, I was Mister Sex.”

He heard a growl behind him. Jon turned and the fire within his eyes died down as he saw the raging flames within Dany’s own. She sat up and scooted closer to him. 

“I don’t care if it’s the fucking maiden herself.  _ No one  _ is lining up at your feet. You belong to  _ me _ .” She hissed.

“I don’t belong to anyone” he growled.

She lunged forward and kissed him. He pulled her waist closer and he made to deepen their kiss, but he flinched in pain when she bit down on his lip. Hard.

“What the fuck?!”

He was slightly surprised when she leaned into his lips again and began to suck on his lower lip, massaging his bitten lip within hers. She pulled away and looked at him with loving eyes.

“I’m so sorry I broke your heart.”

He only blinked.

“I’m sorry that I hurt you. I’m sorry that I didn’t know.”

She pressed herself against him.

“But you hurt me too…” she whispered against his lips.

She placed a soft kiss against him.

“When you dated all those other  _ bitches _ .”

“Don’t call-”

“I’ll call them what I want” she growled and he hated the way he assented to her.

He should defend them. He had chosen to spend time with Ygritte, Val and Arianne. Even if things didn’t work out in the end, he still should defend them in some way. Right?

_ No, not really.  _

Ygritte  _ was _ a bitch and Val didn’t like being put second behind his mustang despite knowing about it prior to their relationship. Only Arianne was truly innocent from that word in his mind. She never once complained about being put second because she never put Jon first either. All she asked was that he was ready to fuck once in a while. No strings attached.

“Though…” she trailed off. “Arianne was the only one I liked out of the three.”

_ And there you go. _

“Dany…”

“Don’t interrupt me” she cut off. “It hurt me, knowing that you were out there fucking other people. Somebody that wasn’t me. It hurt knowing that you went to sleep with another woman in your arms rather than with me.”

She kissed him again, longer and more passionately. 

“Then” she continued after she broke away, “I found out that you were single. I was prepared. Ready for another bitch to come into the picture when suddenly… you’re single for months on end. It’s been months since your breakup with Arianne last December, and you have no one this summer.” 

She began to grind against him, his grip tightening around her as he was enthralled by her voice.

“Of course I had to take my chance.”

She kissed him again.

“You finally finished your project. The reason I wanted you so badly… So, I convinced Rhaegar to rent all that beach equipment...and I told him that you could take me.”

His eyes widened at the information.

“You think I was going to let another girl be the first to ride in your car?”

She shook her head.

“No...no chance in hell. The only two women you’ll be driving around in this car will be me and mother.”

She leaned into him.

“We can negotiate in the future depending on the gender of our children,” she whispered against his lips.

Their lips met and the passion between them burned as they sat under the starlit sky. He groaned in pleasure at the grind of her hips, but he pushed her away when thoughts ran through his mind.

“Wait” he gasped out of the kiss, “what do you mean the reason you wanted me so badly? What does my car have to do with it?”

Her eyes widened in shock at his question and she blushed as she looked away from his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it…”

He growled. 

Jon pushed her off of his lap and flipped her to face away from him. He pulled her back to him from her waist and she now sat upon his lap, facing away from him.

“Jon” she began, but he cut her off when he snaked his hands through the opening where her arms slid through the straps.

She gasped when he squeezed her breasts in his hand.

“Tell me” he growled into her ear.

“It’s nothing…”

“Tell me.”

“The light show will start soon. I want to see it-”

“Tell me” he hissed.

He began to suck behind her ear, fondling her within his hands as he did so. Her moans filled the air around them but he knew she would soon break. She wanted to see the fireworks after all.

“Ok…” she whimpered.

He smirked but he didn’t stop his fondling.

“A few weeks after you bought the car…” she gasped, “you...you were fixing it. Oh Gods...and....fuck...and...and I saw you!”

“Saw me...” he asked.

He grazed his fingers over her nipples and moans began to leave her lips. 

“Please...yes…”

“More?”

“No…” she shook her head frantically.

He smirked and removed his hands from inside her dress, allowing her to crawl off him and onto the hood of the car.

He took a seat next to her and looked back at the beach.

_ Those fireworks are awfully late. _

“So…” Jon continued, “you saw me? Doing what?”

“I saw you...fixing your car…” she said.

He gave her a piercing look and she squirmed under his gaze.

“Shirtless” she finished.

“Shirtless?” Jon asked in a neutral voice. “That’s what made you want me? You saw me fixing my car...shirtless.”

She huffed and crossed her arms.

“And you were dancing!”

He blinked.

“What?”

She sighed down in defeat.

“I saw you fixing your car and you were dancing.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“What song?”

She looked at him.

“I don’t know...it was an old song. It went kind of like… “ _ here I am. Rock you like a hurricane.””  _ She sang.

She had a good singing voice, he noted.

“Rock You Like A Hurricane” Jon answered with a nod. “By Scorpions. Good song. Definitely one I enjoy moving to.”

She nodded her head at him and muttered something under her breath.

“What was that?” He questioned.

“I said that I enjoy watching you move to it.”

He gave her an “oh” expression and laid back down on the blanket. She did the same.

“And I needed to distract myself too. Not in the best way though” she said.

“Drogo and Daario?” 

She nodded.

“Drogo and Daario.”

“What was wrong with them?”

“They weren’t you.” 

He looked over to her.

“Seriously?”

She nodded.

“Yeah...Drogo, Daario and Jon. Notice something similar?”

“We’re guys?”

She rolled her eyes.

“You all have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.”

“Oh...huh. Never crossed my mind.”

She sighed as she nodded next to him.

“Yeah...I went after Drogo because he had the muscles and the eyes. Plus, I wanted to know if it would feel nice next to someone so big.”

He shifted uncomfortably next to her.

“Eventually, I realized that I wasn’t feeling what I was looking for. So I ended it.”

“Then you met Daario” Jon said.

“Then I met Daario” she nodded. “He was closer in height to you. Same dark brown hair and eyes and very similar beards. Had a nice muscled body on him too.”

“What was wrong with him.”

She smiled softly.

“I told you already. He wasn’t you. But...if you want to know specifically. They aren’t the same as you. They aren’t as kind as you. They both wanted to own me. They both didn’t want me to have as much say as them. Plus, you undoubtedly have the better abs and ass.”

He laughed, looking up at the sky. A single firework lit it up.

“I think the show is finally starting.”

“Finally” she breathed out.

She scooted closer and snuggled into his chest as she looked up at the sky. Jon wrapped an arm around to hold her close.

They lay silently through a few minutes of fireworks when Jon offered to play music on his car stereo, but she shook her head.

“No...just watch the fireworks with me.”

“Alright...but I can play ‘Rock You Like A Hurricane’ if you want…” he offered.

She smiled as she turned to face him on his chest.

“Tempting...but no thanks. The fireworks will do.”

He nodded, simply choosing to watch the fireworks in silence with her. 

Or near silence.

“So...what do we do now?”

“Now? We watch fireworks. Then we go home.”

She turned to him with a sultry smile.

“Then, I’m going to fuck you with my mouth again. And after that? We’re going to make Rhaegar wish he had installed soundproof padding in the walls of our room.”

“We could just do that in the theatre room. Naturally sound proofed.”

She shook her head.

“No. Been there and done it. Your bedroom will be better. I’ve sucked your cock on a massage table, on the carpet of the theatre room and I’ve been fucked on the hood of your car. Do me this mercy and make love to me on a proper bed.”

He smiled, bringing his lips down to meet her in a soft kiss.

“But first...we need to watch the fireworks” he told her.

She smiled against his lips.

“Now you’re catching on. Yes, first we need to watch the fireworks.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was dropping this 4th of July and I dropped it! I never go back on my word...usually.


End file.
